Things Will Be Different
Things Will Be Different (Las cosas serán diferentes) es el nombre del primer trailer que ha lanzado Rockstar Games para Grand Theft Auto IV. Fue lanzado el 29 de marzo de 2007. Contiene 23 escenas que iremos viendo a fondo en el artículo. La música del trailer fue compuesta por Phillip Glass, es una nueva version del tema central de la pelicula Koyaanisqatsi de Godfrey Reggio, pero considerablemente acortada y adaptada al trailer. Escenas thumb|Escena 1. Escena 1 El trailer comienza con un tren del Metro saliendo de la estación San Quentin Avenue. En un cartel a la izquierda hay un Easter Egg, que dice "Visita Vice City por $300"'. Se pueden observar aires acondicionados saliendo de los edificios, con un aspecto muy realista. thumb|Escena 2. Escena 2 Se puede ver pasar un Feltzer de color azul circulando por Crockett Avenue , y si se ve muy detalladamente se puede observar como el conductor está arreglando el espejo delantero para poder ver mejor los carros que vienen detrás. Este es otro aspecto muy realista. En la versión de alta definición es mejor ver para los detalles, ya que se puede ver el buen detalle de las ruedas de los vehículos. En la parte trasera se puede ver una Montaña rusa que dice Screamer. thumb|Escena 3. Escena 3 Pasa un vehículo de color oscuro por una calle donde hay apartamentos con escaleras en la puerta. En una escalera se encuentran conversando dos peatones, uno de ellos tiene en su franela el logo de RON, cuyo logo también aparece en la escena 4. En la parte trasera se encuentra un parque, posiblemente se trate de Meadows Park. thumb|Escena 4. Escena 4 En esta escena hace su aparición el Ferry Terminal de Liberty City, (en el cartel faltan letras, pero el nombre es practicamente obvio). Se puede ver estacionado a un ferry en el costado de un muelle. Se pueden ver objetos en el agua y bastantes gaviotas volando, al igual que en muchisimas otras escenas. Hay un edificio al cual se le leen las letras RON, al igual que en la escena 3. thumb|Escena 5. Escena 5 En esta escena se ilumina el letrero de Liberteen en color amarillo, con excelentes efectos luminosos. thumb|Escena 6. Escena 6 En esta escena aparece una iglesia; Quizás te parezca un poco familiar, ya que es muy parecida a la iglesia que aparece en Bedford Point en Grand Theft Auto III y Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, en su versión de Liberty City. Tambien los efectos luminosos son fantásticos. thumb|Escena 7. Escena 7 La Estatua de la Felicidad (estatua de la libertad) se muestra por primera vez. Con un fondo muy atractivo con el atardecer realizandose y el cielo repleto de nubes con muy buenos efectos. thumb|Escena 8. Escena 8 Se puede observar la Rotterdam Tower (Empire State Building), además de efectos luminosos del cielo y otros edificios en la parte trasera. thumb|Escena 9. Escena 9 Ahora se puede ver la punta del Zirconium Building (Chriysler Building). Aparte de efectos luminosos y el movimiento del sol, lo cual le da un aspecto realista y fenomenal al trailer. thumb|Escena 10. Escena 10 Se puede observar el Triangle Building. Muy parecido al GetaLife con buenos efectos del cielo. thumb|Escena 11. Escena 11 Se puede ver un edificio que contiene un recuadro donde se pone información. thumb|Escena 12. Escena 12 El edificio GetaLife en primer plano. thumb|Escena 13. Escena 13 Algunos afiches con puiblicidad como "How i met your mother?" (¿Cómo conocí a tu madre?) (una serie de TV producida en New York) en Cruce Estrella (Times Square). thumb|Escena 14. Escena 14 Probablemente visto desde abajo del domo de la catedral. La cámara en foca el techo, el cual es de cristal y se pueden ver edificios de la parte de afuera, con tremendos efectos luminosos. thumb|Escena 15. Escena 15 Visto desde un edificio ubicado debajo de las vías del tren. Se puede observar el motor gráfico RAGE entrando en acción, con buena animación de la grama y buenos efectos luminosos. Escena 16 Ahora, en vez de ver algunos anuncios de Cruce Estrella,se puede observar la calle, en la cual se muestran tiendas como Cluckin' Bell, Sprunk, ECola, America's Next Top Hooker, Kronos, etc. Tambien pueden verse varios vehículos circulando, principalmente taxis y vehículos policiales. Escena 17 Se puede observar una calle de Square Junk con mas avisos publicitarios como Weapon X o MeTV y mucha genta caminando con compras y libros, cigarrillos, etc. Se puede observar a un oficial de policía obeso. Escena 18 Ahora se muestra una escena donde aparecen peatones caminando en una ascera, con vista desde arriba (como en los demás juegos de la Saga Grand Theft Auto). Escena 19 Aparecen vehículos como taxis, camiones, etc, en el puente de Algonquin, y la música que estaba sonando, bruscamente se detiene con un elegante final. Luego de unos instantes se comenzará a escuchar la voz de Niko Bellic qué comenzará su monólogo. Escena 20 Luego aparece la imagen de Niko Bellic con una estatua de fondo. Escena 21 Ahora aparece un puerto donde se va un barco que dice Liberty City. Escena 22 Ahora se ve a Niko Bellic caminando en el puente de Broker, con una asmobrosa vista del atardecer. Escena 23 Ahora aparece una vista de Liberty City con un asombroso atardecer, con el logotipo de Grand Theft Auto IV apareciendo poco a poco hasta cubrir toda la pantalla. Luego aparecerá el logo de Rockstar Games en color negro. Monólogo Aquí esta el monólogo que empieza y acaba en el 0:31 - 0:43: "La vida es complicada ''...he asesinado gente, traficado gente, vendido gente. Quizás aquí, las cosas sean diferentes.'' Curiosidades *El trailer está lleno de mensajes subliminales, veremos luminosos que pasan mensajes rápidos, pero si los vemos en cámara lenta se pueden leer estos mensajes, como: Gastar más dinero te hace sentir más feliz/Nuestro nuevo SVN consume más gasolina que cualquiera de la competencia/Compra más cosas porqué nunca tendrás bastante/El jabón flash te hace sentir más joven...Etc Más capturas Archivo:Escena 16 T1 IV.jpg|Escena 16. Archivo:Escena 17 T1 IV.jpg|Escena 17. Archivo:Escena 18 T1 IV.jpg|Escena 18. Archivo:Escena 19 T1 IV.jpg|Escena 19. Archivo:Escena 20 T1 IV.jpg|Escena 20. Archivo:Escena 21 T1 IV.jpg|Escena 21. Archivo:Things will be different I.jpg|Escena 22. Archivo:Escena 23 T1 IV.jpg|Escena 23. Véase también *Looking for that Special Someone *Move up, ladies *Grand Theft Auto IV Enlaces externos *Ver trailer en español - Web oficial *Ver trailer en ingles - Web oficial de:Alles wird anders sein en:Things Will Be Different Categoría:Trailers de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Artículo destacado